


echoes

by starsovergallifrey (newtguyzler)



Series: DW Drabbles [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Post-Episode: s04e13 Journey's End
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 02:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6266302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newtguyzler/pseuds/starsovergallifrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was written for the Time Petals Prompts weekly drabble prompt “echoes”. First time I've been able to hit exactly 100 words!</p>
    </blockquote>





	echoes

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Time Petals Prompts weekly drabble prompt “echoes”. First time I've been able to hit exactly 100 words!

Rose’s favorite thing in the world is cuddling up against her Doctor’s chest. She thinks it might be his favorite, too. His arms automatically wrap around her, holding her in place.

Those first few months, it didn’t feel quite right. It didn’t _sound_ right. Below her, she heard only the steady thump of one thoroughly human heart. She missed the double-beats that used to reside there.

As time passed, she recognized all his similarities and came to love all his differences. She no longer minded the missing beat.

But sometimes, if she listened hard enough, she could still hear it.


End file.
